


Good Vibrations

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, I have no idea what I'm doing send help, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Vegeta gives Goku some...incentive, shall we say, to do his best.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendgays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/gifts).



> I wrote this for BringingYaoiBack's birthday, which was a couple of days ago but I didn't get it done in time ;_; sorry, Ash. But it's done now! I hope it's okay!
> 
> (I have never written Goku/Vegeta before and I don't really ship it, so please be gentle)

Goku squirmed. “It feels weird.”

“Of course it’s going to feel weird.” Vegeta ran his fingers over the end of the vibrator in Goku’s ass, making Goku squirm harder. “You’re not used to it yet. But you will be. By the time I’m done with you you’ll be begging for more.” He growled in Goku’s ear. “Now remember how this works, Kakarott.” A shiver ran through Goku at the sound of his Saiyan name. At first it had annoyed him that Vegeta wouldn’t call him by his real name, but now, when they were together like this, it was something precious and secret between them. He’d never get tired of it.

Goku stiffly moved off the bed to kneel between Vegeta’s legs. It was hard to move with a giant pink vibrator inside him. Looking up at Vegeta, he felt a thrill run through him. He’d never done this before and he was excited to try it. And he loved how Vegeta bossed him around—always loved it, he’d never get tired of it. If Goku really didn’t want to do something, he wouldn’t, but this—this was something he could do, and more than that wanted _badly_.

“Go on, get on with it.” Vegeta’s hand ran through Goku’s hair to grab at the back of his head and guide him forward. Goku’s breath caught as he tugged. “Do a good job down there and your prince will reward you.”

Slowly, carefully, Goku opened his mouth and stretched out to give Vegeta’s cock a long, slow lick from base to tip. He heard Vegeta give a pleased hum and grinned. This wasn’t so hard after all. His hands came forward to better hold himself up, resting on Vegeta’s thighs, and he moved up to take the head of Vegeta’s dick into his mouth. Another quiet moan and Vegeta’s hand tightened in his hair, nudging him forward. “Come on, Kakarott,” he said, and his voice was raspier than it had been a minute ago, “don’t you dare tease me.”

Goku pulled off to shoot a cheeky grin up at Vegeta. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” And then he was back on him, working his way down Vegeta’s shaft, sucking and bobbing and revelling in the groan he heard from Vegeta. It wasn’t as bad as people had led Goku to believe—anyone he talked to about giving a blowjob said it was gross and tedious and uncomfortable, but he didn’t think so. The weight of Vegeta’s cock on his tongue, the salty taste of his precum, the sweet, beautiful moans Vegeta gave him reaching his ears—all of it added up to be pretty damn great. Goku pushed Vegeta’s thighs just a little wider to have easier access and made sure to mind his teeth.

The vibrator inside him suddenly whirred to life and Goku jolted, pulling off Vegeta and gasping for air. It rumbled and buzzed and Goku’s breath became shallow, panting and gasping, resting his head against Vegeta’s thigh. Oh, _wow_.

He looked dazedly up at Vegeta, who smirked and twirled the vibrator’s remote between his fingers. “I told you, Kakarott,” he said, rubbing his thumb over Goku’s swollen lips. “Do a good job, and your prince will reward you.” He pulled Goku’s head forward and Goku readily opened his mouth, taking in as much as he could in one go. He worked his way down, choking on his own suppressed moans. Vegeta’s hand clenched in his hair and he let out a strangled whine. “Oh, Kakarott,” he murmured. “Look at you. On your knees before me as it always should have been, with that big mouth of yours stretched around my cock…mind those teeth, Kakarott, or I may take away what I’ve given you.”

Goku nudged Vegeta’s thighs further apart and swirled his tongue. He heard Vegeta’s breath catch above him, and he wanted to see his face right now, to see what kind of an expression he was making, to know exactly how good he was making Vegeta feel. No matter what he did, he knew he’d never make Vegeta feel as good as Goku did now. The vibrator rumbled inside him, slowly driving him out of his mind, and with Vegeta’s hand tight in his hair and cock hot in his mouth—he’d never felt so—

His eyes widened as the vibrator kicked up a notch. A whine escaped the back of his throat as stars danced in his vision. Oh, it was right—right against his prostate and— _oh_ —

Abruptly, the vibrator shut off. Goku pulled away from Vegeta and looked up at him, eyes pleading. “Bring that back.”

“I warned you.” Vegeta guided him roughly forward again. “Mind your teeth.”

Goku licked his lips and frowned. He couldn’t get the hang of keeping his lips over his teeth so they didn’t scrape against Vegeta’s sensitive flesh. Maybe he should try something different. His tongue darted out to lick up Vegeta’s shaft, all the way from base to tip, sliding into the slit to lap at the precum there. Vegeta’s fingers rubbed at Goku’s scalp as Goku moved back down, one hand coming up to stroke as he moved his tongue. The slurping noises coming from his own mouth were almost obscene, but apparently Vegeta liked them because the vibrator turned back on, jumping straight to the second level. Goku moaned around Vegeta’s cock, moving up one side and down the other. His hand that wasn’t stroking Vegeta shakily palmed at himself.

“That’s better,” Vegeta murmured, hand tightening in Goku’s hair. His other hand rested on his knee, and Goku could see him clutching the vibrator’s remote like a lifeline. Vegeta was trying to make himself last longer. But if he wasn’t careful, he was going to break the remote.

Goku moved back to the head of Vegeta's cock and tried sucking him in again, this time being hyperaware of his teeth. If Vegeta turned the vibrator off again, he’d lose it. This time he managed to fit even more of him in his mouth, slowly dragging back up to swirl his tongue around the head before moving down again, torturously slowly. Vegeta’s hand twitched in his hair. “F-faster,” he commanded, pressing hard, then yanking back, demanding Goku follow his pace. Goku readily obliged him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut when the vibrator clicked up one last level. If his mouth wasn’t full, he would’ve screamed. He felt so stuffed—Vegeta in one end, vibrator in the other. The hand on his own dick picked up the pace to match the bobbing of his head.

He could tell from Vegeta’s ragged breathing that he was getting close. Goku pulled out all the stops, finally managing to fit all of Vegeta’s cock in his mouth, relaxing the muscles in his throat to do it. Above him, Vegeta cried out, words falling from his lips—disjointed pleas and half-formed curses and Goku’s name, over and over. “K-Kakarott—fuck, Kakarott, don’t stop, don’t you ever stop oh _fuck_ , kch— _Kakarott_ —”

Goku came first, spilling onto his hand and the floor in front of him, tears of ecstasy forming at the corners of his eyes. He was dizzy from the overstimulation of so much happening to him at once, but he sucked as hard as he could and soon Vegeta was crying out wordlessly above him and his mouth was full of something hot and salty and he swallowed.

He pulled back, coughing. Vegeta’s chest heaved and he stared down at Goku with glazed eyes. The vibrator was still going, only now it was too much, and Goku struggled to his feet to get it out. Abruptly, it turned off, and he sighed before pulling it out and tossing it onto the bed. His legs shook, but he crawled up to kneel beside Vegeta and press a kiss to his temple. “Did I do good, Geets?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Vegeta sighed, turning to him and pushing him back onto the bed. “Fuck, Kakarott, where the hell did you learn how to suck dick like that?”

Goku winked cheekily at him. “Watching you.”

Vegeta punched him in the arm. “Watch your mouth.”

“I’d rather watch yours.” He pulled Vegeta down, holding his face in both hands to grin up at him. “Come on, Vegeta, what do you say? Fair’s fair.”

He shook his head. “You literally _just_ came. How do you have that much stamina?”

“Oh, come on, you know better than that.” Goku’s grin widened. “I’m a Super Saiyan.”

Vegeta smacked him in the face with a pillow.


End file.
